


Flowers Work for Crowns Too

by AMuteKitty



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Ghostbur, Have some blue, I Tried, I didn't mean for there to be any angst but, I still don't know how tagging works, Light Angst, Please calm yourself, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), mostly fluff tho, technoblade is a hybrid here btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuteKitty/pseuds/AMuteKitty
Summary: It's what it sounds like. It was inspired by Flowers, which was a Technoblade and Ghostbur Speedpaint by The Channel Without A Name, whose art I adore.(❤ω❤)I don't know how to do links but please check out their art. It's very worth it and much better than my little story I made.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uufh_PUVP6I ??? sorry ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡Hopefully it's ok? It's hard for me to tell, cause I literally just finished it, but if I don't post it immediately, then I'm just not going to be able to concentrate on the math test I'm supposed to be doing rn. (⌒_⌒;)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Kudos: 57





	Flowers Work for Crowns Too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda ignoring all recent events ig?? Even tho I really like all they've been doing? Anyway, I tried to make something sweet. Any suggestion/constructive criticisms are always welcome!!(⌒‿⌒)  
> Thank you for reading!!(*♡∀♡)

Technoblade wasn't sure where Ghostbur was dragging him. Sure, Ghostbur was talking still, but he couldn't focus on what he was saying, too busy scanning his surroundings. He knew they weren't heading towards L'Manberg, but they were going too far away from his arctic home for him to feel fully comfortable. Ghostbur hadn't even given him enough time to grab his mask or all his weapons in his enthusiasm.

  
Gradually, the temperature was getting warmer, and he slowly realized that Ghostbur was actually leading him into a little valley between the mountains. Ghostbur came to an abrupt stop in the middle of a field. The field was full of beautiful little yellow flowers. They almost matched the color of Ghostbur's own sweater. He turned to face Techno, beaming, floating a few inches off the ground in excitement.

  
"Sit!" Ghostbur chirped.

  
"Just- Just on the ground?" Techno asked, eyeing the flowers he'd be crushing.

  
Ghostbur just laughed, rolling his eyes. "Of course! It's not like we brought a chair Techno."

  
"You have a point." He sat down carefully, avoiding as many of the flowers as he could. "What exactly have you brought me out here for, Ghostbur?"

  
"The flowers, Techno! I brought you out to see the flowers!"

  
He hummed in response. It was nice really. He hadn't been fully warm in a while, and he couldn't help angling his head up towards the sun. His eyes slipped closed for a moment. He took in a deep breath smelling the pollen thick in the air, hearing a few bees buzzing around him. It was lovely out here. Turns out Ghostbur has some good ideas on occasions.

  
"Techno," Ghostbur's voice was soft. With his eyes closed, he could almost pretend it was Wilbur speaking to him. "Can I decorate your hair with flowers?"

  
His eyes opened again. Ghostbur floated in front of him, looking hesitant. He held one of the yellow flowers in front of him, waiting for permission to tuck it where ever he felt. Rather than answer aloud, Techno simply lifted his crown off his head, sitting it on the ground besides him. He rested his arms on his knees, angling his head up to the sun once more.

  
He caught the happy grin on Ghostbur's face before the ghost eagerly tucked the first flower behind a pointed ear. The ghost darted off again, Techno lazily watching as he gathered up an entire armful of flowers. His eyes slipped shut as Ghostbur began deftly weaving the flowers into the braided hair. It was wonderful.

  
Techno hadn't been touched kindly in a very long time. The most affection he'd get on a halfway regular basis was a clap on the shoulder from Phil. Ghostbur was careful with the flowers, though he soon realized that he had to take out Techno's braid to best get some of the flowers in. He took the ties from Techno's hair gently, undoing the braid. A small smile formed on Techno's face. He almost felt like he could just fall asleep like this, warm and cared for.

  
Hands were in his hair again, this time with flowers that were worked carefully into the braid itself. He could tell that Wilbur had kept the stems long for these ones. He leaned his head further back into Wil's hands. He knew if he opened his eyes, Wil would be smiling at him. This was surprisingly comfortable. Maybe he should be grinding more materials right now, but he was retired anyway. It'd be okay to relax for the day.

  
Wil was careful not to pull too hard on Techno's hair, even as he had to untangle small knots. His fingers scrapped lightly against his scalp as he continued to thread yellow flowers into pink locks. Soon Wil began to hum, filling their quiet world with soft notes of music. Techno couldn't recognize what song it was, but it didn't really matter. With the sun and affection warming him, nothing mattered outside of the moment.

  
"Tech, I'm making you a flower crown." He announced, hands leaving hair.

  
He just let out a grunt of acknowledgement in response. He'd watch, but he already knew what he'd see. Long fingers, deft from playing the guitar for years, quickly pulling flowers together. He wasn't sure how well the flowers would sit together, but he had faith that Wilbur would be able to figure it out. Just like before, when they were younger and he'd met Phil, when Wil constantly wanted to spar and wanted to bond. When one day Wil had offered cautiously to braid his hair for him. When Wil one day pushed a simple daisy flower crown into his hands, shooting him a shaky smile before darting off. Techno could still remember how thrilled Wilbur had looked when he saw that he'd put it on later, even if he'd tried to play it down.

  
His smile grew as he waited quietly for Wilbur to finish. He'd started humming again, this time Techno was pretty sure it was one of the songs Wil had made himself. Techno couldn't remember exactly what it was about, but that was okay. He shifted slightly, hands now resting on the ground behind him. He basked in the sun and the music for a long few moments.

  
"There." Something was placed on his head.

  
He opened his eyes.

  
And he was met with something too pale to be Wilbur.

  
Right.

  
Wilbur was dead.

  
Ghostbur was the one who had just made him a flower crown. He really should have remembered that.

  
“Thank you, Ghostbur.” He forced a smile.

  
“I think I remember doing this for you before. It’s a very happy memory you know.”

  
“Yeah.” He swallowed. “You did.”

  
“Are you sad? Do you want some blue?”

  
“It’s not blue that I want Ghostbur.”

  
“Oh.” His brows furrowed. “What else could you want?”

  
How could he have forgotten? It was so obvious usually that Ghostbur and Wilbur were different. Wilbur had been smart and chaotic and wonderful. Ghostbur was no longer those things. He was forgetful and constantly distracted, unable to focus on anything. Techno sighed, his face falling to a blank expression.

  
“I should go back now, Ghostbur. There are still things I need to do.”

  
“Oh.” Ghostbur slumped slightly. “Ok Technoblade!”

  
He didn’t know how to comfort either of them. So Techno left, leaving Ghostbur behind in the yellow field. Why’d he have to forget who he was with? It had killed what had been a really excellent day. He walked faster, practically running.

  
When he got to his house, he looked in the little mirror he had in his bathroom. The flowers made him look different. Softer. Less like “The Blade,” and more like someone else. Someone normal. Someone who didn’t have gallons of blood on his hands. He looked like the young man who had been given something nice without any real strings attached to it for the first time.

  
In the end, he ended up leaving the flowers in. When he eventually had to sleep, the ones scattered throughout his hair ended up being pressed while the flower crown was set down on his table. And if he only remembered he forgot his crown in the field after a good three days because he’d been using the flowers instead, he was not about to admit such a thing.


End file.
